


Sleepy Band Inc

by blookangaroo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dadza, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Fluff, Gen, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sibling Bonding, Swearing, W H Y, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, why. is it his real name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28104993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blookangaroo/pseuds/blookangaroo
Summary: Wilbur gives Tommy a gift
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Sleepy Band Inc

Tommy sat by the river, trying to pass the time until something interesting happened. It’d been weeks since Techno had gone out to discover the world, leaving Tommy alone with Wilbur and Phil. Of course, he loved being with them, but without his oldest brother, time seemed to stand still. With Techno, there was always  _ something  _ happening, whether it was a stampede of wild animals surrounding the house, or a giant crater was found in the woods and something mysterious was found inside, there was always something to be interested by, something to care about. But when Techno left, all the chaos, the mayhem, and frankly, the fun, left with him. 

Phil, his dad, was always kind and collected. He loved to build and tinker in his free time, and he was generally just a joy to be around for anyone, except for Tommy and Techno. Wilbur was fun, sometimes, but mostly took after his father, enjoying more calm activities like making music or drawing. Tommy used to go exploring the woods with his brothers almost every day, somehow learning or finding something new every time they went. Tommy and Techno would fight with sticks, while Wilbur sat down and sketched some plants. Occasionally he'd join in on the fighting, but with all three of them hitting each other with sticks, someone always ended up getting hurt, usually Tommy, being the smallest. Since Techno left, though, everyone had generally kept to themself. No walks to the woods, no unbridled chaos, just the babbling of the river and occasionally the faint sounds of Wilbur's guitar coming from the porch when he’d choose to sit there.

As Tommy idled by the river, reminiscing over his trips with his brothers and trying to think of something to write about in his next letter to Tubbo, he heard footsteps coming up behind him. 

"Clementine?" He called out, assuming it was his cat.

"Nope" 

Tommy turned around and was surprised to see Wilbur standing in front of him, his guitar slung behind his back. Tommy sighed.

"You don't seem too happy to see me" Will giggled.

"No, it's just-" Tommy started, "I was hoping you were Techno…" 

"Okay, first of all, ouch," Joked Will, "secondly, I wanted to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Well, okay, ever since Techno left you've been sitting doing nothing all the time. Do you think.." Wilbur paused. "Do you wanna do something together?"

"What'd you have in mind?" Tommy asked.

"Well… come with me for a sec."

Tommy followed Wilbur down the river to the house. He followed him up the stairs, passing by Phil who greeted them both, and into Will's room. To his surprise, another guitar hung on the wall. It was just a bit smaller than Wilbur’s, and it was painted a matte black. It looked quite a bit newer, too.

“Cool, eh?” Wilbur asked. “ I got it in town last week. I thought, um… I thought maybe I could teach you to play.”

In all honesty, Tommy hadn’t noticed that Will had left.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I reckon you’d like it!”

“I, er.. Wow.” Tommy gazed at the new guitar. He had always liked Wilbur’s music, though it always looked really difficult whenever he’d shown them all a new song he was writing. It seemed like hard work, but, then again, it was something to do. 

“Actually, I’d love that!” He told Will, excitedly.

“Nice! Come on!”

Wilbur swiftly handed Tommy the guitar and, without warning, grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down the stairs, out the house and into the woods. They stopped in a meadow surrounded by tall trees. Tommy collapsed to the ground, panting, and Wilbur watched him try to catch his breath, giggling between his own panting. He walked over to a tree with a chest behind it and pulled out a blanket and his notebook. He laid the blanket out in a shady spot and threw the notebook onto it.

“Over here!” He called to Tommy, who was still kneeling in the dirt.

Tommy trudged over to the blanket and laid face down on it, handing the guitar to Wilbur.

“I think that’s enough guitar for today” He panted.

“C’mon Tommy… sit up!” Wilbur grabbed a stick and poked Tommy’s back.

“Ah! Well now you’ve done it! Now I'm all angry and shit! No more guitar for you!” Tommy sat up and yanked the guitar back from Wilbur, moving it to his other side.

They both laughed and Tommy picked up his guitar and held it like Wilbur always held his guitar, one hand over the big part, and one clutching the neck.

“Tuning it is quite annoying, actually, so I had them tune it at the shop. I haven’t used it since, so I’m sure it’s still alright.” Said Will. “Here-”

He opened his notebook, revealing a page of grids labeled with letters. 

“So these are the chords.” He told Tommy. “The vertical lines are the strings, see?” He took his guitar off his back and moved it into his lap, holding the notebook up to the neck. “And the horizontal lines? Those are the frets. See how there’s separate segments of the strings? If you press down on them, each fret makes a different sound. Look.” Will pushed down on the first string of his guitar, sliding it down a fret each sound he played. He was right, they all sounded different.

“Now look at this one.” Will pointed to a grid in his notebook labeled “A”. “This one’s actually quite easy. All of the fingers go on the same fret, just different strings.” Wilbur wrapped his fingers around the neck of his guitar, positioning his hand so that his ring finger was on the fifth string, his middle on the fourth string, and his index on the third. Tommy followed suit, strumming down with his right hand. It sounded… wrong. 

“Press a bit harder.” Said Wilbur. “Like, clenching a fist, push in a bit with your palm, too. It might hurt a bit at first, but your fingers’ll get used to it the more you play.”

Tommy clenched his hand, strumming again. This time, it actually sounded like a chord. 

“Nice!” Will said. “Try this one now!” Wilbur showed him a different chord labeled “C”. 

This went on for a while, Wilbur showed him a chord, he copied it. Some of them were harder than others, but Wilbur waited patiently for him to get it right every time.

“Now try strumming upwards” 

Tommy twisted his hand around and pushed upwards against the strings, pushing too hard and knocking himself in the face after he released the last string. Will laughed, and Tommy scowled at him. 

“With your thumb. I should have specified.” Said Wilbur.

“You prick, you did that on purpose!”

“Did not! How could I have known you’d hit yourself in the face?” 

“That’s it!” Yelled Tommy. He got up, grabbing the stick that Will had used to poke him.

“You wanna fight? Is that it, small man?” Wilbur teased, running into the trees and picking up an even bigger stick. Wilbur and Tommy hit the sticks against each other, ducking under trees and blocking each other’s attacks, like a real sword-fight. Wilbur chased Tommy into the area that was once in direct sunlight.

“Time out!” He yelled.

“What, scared, are you?” Tommy said.

“No,” Said Wilbur. “Look up.”

Tommy looked up and realized that the sun was already setting. It had only been noon when they started, were they really out there nearly all day? It had been a long time since time flew like that for Tommy. Usually every day felt like a lifetime, doing nothing the entire day. For the first time in a long time, Tommy was enjoying himself.

Wilbur slung his guitar behind his back again, picked up his notebook and started rolling up the blanket. Tommy carried the things to the chest behind the tree, grabbing his new guitar. They left the forest, walking back up to the house. When they entered, Tommy felt a gust of warm air. He hadn’t noticed it at the time, but it got pretty cold when they were out there, though it was summer. Phil greeted them both with a hug.

“You two are home late… have fun?” He asked.

“Yeah!!” Said Tommy, excitedly. Wilbur nodded.

“Really? It’s been a while since you spent a day not being bored out of your mind. What changed?” He said, sarcastically, pointing to the guitar in Tommy’s hand. Wilbur chuckled.

“I taught Tommy some new tricks today. And, of course, we swordfought with sticks.”

“Ah, there it is.” Said Phil. 

Tommy and Wilbur sat down next to each other at the table, Phil sitting down across from the two. 

“So,” Phil said. “Tell me all about it.”


End file.
